


This Kiss

by eerian_sadow



Series: It's Not A Glitch [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Challenge fic, Community: prowlxjazz, First Kiss, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> for anyone who hasn't read the rest of my "It's Not A Glitch" series (some parts not featuring Prowl or Jazz), they're archived [here on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/series/136896). Written for the 2014 Anniversary Challenge at [](http://prowlxjazz.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://prowlxjazz.dreamwidth.org/)**prowlxjazz**.

 

"Hey. Heard you went around with Sentinel this cycle." Jazz stepped into the small commissary set aside for the tactics division and sat down next to his friend. "You doing all right?"

"It wasn't anything I haven't heard before." Prowl shrugged one shoulder.

"That doesn't make it right! He shouldn't treat you like that!"

"And trying to change Sentinel Prime's mind is a fighting a losing battle. Just let it go, Jazz. We have more pressing things to worry about."

The visored mech nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, I guess. How'd that promotion interview go?"

"The interview went well," the tactician replied. "They chose to promote Flak instead."

"Idiots. You are ten times the tactician he is."

"I believe the commander's feelings are the same, but he was overridden by the higher ups."

"Oh, so that's why you got into it with the Prime. He's an idiot too. Transfer over to Intel; Commander Highbrow and I will take care of you."

"Thank you. I will consider it."

They allowed the conversation to trail into a comfortable silence, and the tactician was grateful that Jazz didn't press him on the issue. He was glad to be able to finally drag his thoughts away from work and just enjoy the time with his friend.

"Jazz, have I ever told you how much I appreciate you?" Prowl asked after several long kliks of quiet companionship.

"Mm, maybe not exactly that way, no, but I already knew." Jazz smiled.

"I'm not sure you realize exactly how much. You keep me sane and whole. You balance me when I'm off center. You take me to Ratchet for maintenance, often before I realize I'm having problems. You treat me like I'm a normally functioning mech and never act like I'm a burden. You--"

Jazz laid a finger over the other mech's lips. "Prowl, I know. Every time you give me that little smile, I know."

The corners of Prowl's mouth twitched up.

"That's the one," the saboteur said, lowering his finger. "And you know I'll always be here to do those things for you, right? That I'm in this for the long haul?"

"I'm beginning to realize that, yes." The tactician smiled a bit more widely. "It has been a difficult concept to grasp."

"With your past, that doesn't surprise me, but I'm glad you're grasping it now."

"So am I." Prowl hesitated for a moment before reaching out to take Jazz's hand. "I was hoping, in light of that, you might consider a more formal arrangement."

"More formal?"

"If you are willing, I would like to court you."

Slowly, Jazz's smile widened. "I'd like that, but you don't have to court me, mech. You already have me."

"No, I do. There are traditions and rituals that I have to observe. There are steps I have to take to--"

"Prowl." The visored mech laid a finger over the other mech's lips again. "You're going work yourself into a loop. Just listen to what I'm saying."

The Praxian shuttered his optics and nodded once.

"You already have me, love. No courting rituals or traditions, needed. I'm yours until the end of the universe." Jazz used their linked hands to pull the other mech into a hug. "I love you, Prowl."

"You... you love me? As more than a friend?"

"As way more than a friend. I can't imagine living another cycle of functioning without you."

"I never thought... Even with the processor degradation?"

"Even with the processor degradation, the workaholic tendencies, the little brother who won't stop gambling and the doorwings that smack me in the face during planning sessions." Jazz hugged the other mech more tightly. "They're all part of you, and I love _you_."

There was a short, choked noise from the tactician and the saboteur wondered for a moment if Prowl's emotional subroutines had frozen up again. The the Praxian looked up at him, smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

The kiss was short and soft, sweet but not nearly what Jazz wanted. "That's all we get for our first kiss?"

"I've never..." Prowl hesitated, searching for what he really meant to say. "I wasn't sure it would be welcome."

"Only you could worry about that after a mech confesses his love to you." The visored mech smiled, then cupped the back of the Praxian's head and pulled him in for a second kiss.

Prowl whimpered softly as Jazz took the lead. The saboteur massaged the tactician's lips with his own, stimulating sensors he hadn't realized were beneath the thin plating and warming him in ways that none of his handful of previous lovers had managed. When Jazz ran his glossa over Prowl's sensitized lips, it was a welcome action--bringing on more warm, pleasurable sensations rather than feeling alien and unwanted. The tactician hummed happily and parted his lips to give Jazz better access. The visored mech hummed happily in response and tipped his head to one side so he could reach into the tactician's mouth with his glossa to stimulate the sensors there as well.

The Praxian found himself scooting closer as they kissed, wanting more contact with the other mech. Jazz rewarded him by shifting a hand to one of his sensory wings, petting the sensitive appendage as their glossae twined together. Prowl's sensor net lit up at the additional pleasurable input, and the tactician sighed happily.

"I love you," Jazz told him again, when they finally separated long kliks later.

Prowl pushed down his fear, deeply ingrained after two lovers who had scoffed and dismissed him, of what the other mech would say and replied. "I love you, too."  



End file.
